Unyeilding Desire
by Sickly
Summary: My first Stick Sickly Invention


Stick Sickly

None of these characters are mind and this story was created fro pure entertainment and non profitable purposes.

Warning This Story is Rated MA for a reason! Don't Go on if you know you're not supposed to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unyielding Desire

Yuna looked around the room, searching for any sign of Buddy or Brother. But the only living presence to her left was a worried-looking Rikku and to her right, an indifferent Paine. She sighed. It had definitely been their strangest mission and now that they were back on board Celsius, the three Gullwings hoped that the effects of that terrible fiend's 'Desire' technique had worn off. On their part, that exactly, was the case. On their onboard counterparts, it was yet to be seen.

"Where are they?" Rikku said, biting her nails nervously. The ship was on autopilot and her Brother was nowhere to be seen. She moved even closer to Yuna, who had been standing a little distance between her and Paine.

"I wouldn't worry, Rikku." But Yuna wasn't completely confident in her own words. She grasped onto Rikku's palms. "You know Brother, he's probably just – just – hey what does brother do around here anyway?"

Paine snorted in annoyance. "He holds a bucket under his mouth as he drools all over you with his eyes fixed on the sphere comms."

Yuna simply sighed at Paine's words, while Rikku stuck out her tongue, feeling completely disgusted. "He's my Brother and you're my cousin, Yuna. I don't know why he doesn't get that!"

"Pssh," Paine hissed, as she started to climb the steps leading to the exit of the bridge. "To think, he's actually our leader," she mumbled to herself. But suddenly, loud railing sounds surrounded the room. Steel garage-like gates dropped across the room, ceiling off the pathway to the elevator, and shutting out the light entering via the cockpit's opening serving as a window.

A shriek suddenly shot besides her, as Yuna tightened her grip on Rikku's hand. "Sorry," she said, realising her cousin's impaired hand. "What's going on in here? Brother! Where are you?" Yuna shouted to the ceiling, apparently in the direction any overhead cameras would possibly be situated. "What's going on?"

Paine's dark outfit could hardly be seen in the dimmed light. A metallic cling echoed as she lowered her silver blade, scratching the floor to its wielder's delight. "Isn't it obvious, Yuna?" But the silence she received proved her statement wrong. "They've locked us in."

Quiet gulps took to Yuna and Rikku's throats simultaneously. The blonde-haired girl spotted something in a desperate attempt. A colourful orb, emitting a dull radiance round about the centre of the room. "The orb! The gateway! Look, you guys, its still on!"

"You're right!" Yuna said, secretly holding the rare feelings of Rikku's correctness. Her and her cousin ran towards the shimmer of hope, her boots banging on the hard floor.

But Paine stood motionless, sword still held carelessly beside her leg. She watched as her two companions' stretched out hands reached for the orb. Unfortunately, the dim glow it gave off turned dark, off, just before their palms made contact with e gateway.

"Could've told you that would happen," Paine said, satisfied.

"Oh, poopie," Rikku whined much to Paine's discomfort.

Replacing the light of the orb, a disco ball hung from the roof, spraying shards of different coloured rays within the room. "It – is – time – to – PARTY!" The booming voice, tainted by the wiring of the installed megaphones, startled the girls.

Even Paine shrivelled at its suddenness. "Brother?"

But the voice didn't reply. Instead, three cylinder bluish fields dropped form the ceiling. Slowly sinking into the ground revealing three familiar figures. A tall man with untidy blonde hair, and wearing nothing to conceal the tattoos wrapping his upper body, stood in the middle of the three of them. "C'mon, Yuna, tonight it's me and you!" He swung his private parts, the only fraction of his entire body that was covered, with measly white underwear.

"Eww," Rikku complained, having not seen her brother so bare since he was only an infant.

Buddy stood to Brother's left, dressed in nothing but pyjama bottoms. Robotically, he raised an index finger at Rikku. "You and me, baby." He played with the elastic waste of his pants. "I've always wanted you. So bad. So, so, bad. And now, I'll have you!"

Rikku looked at him, confused. Buddy had never come across that way to her. She searched for a hint of sincerity, in the place she always did, his eyes. But his thick goggles prevented her from achieving her closure. "You've always wanted _me_?"

"You idiot," Paine hissed at Rikku. "Can you not see that they are not normal? Look at their eyes." All three of the men, or two and a boy, Shinra, had unnatural crimson eyes. The recently familiar symptom of pink eyes came to their attentions. "That's right. That fiend wasn't bluffing. He really did cast that Desire spell on the crew." Paine rose her sword, blade underlining her narrowed eyes. "Besides, Rikku. What'd did you expect, running around with your bare legs free for all to see?"

Rikku's puffed red with anger.

Yuna watched as Paine jumped down the fleet of steps, landing right besides her. Paine had drawn her blade and she was sprinting towards the three infected men. She was going to attack them. But it wasn't fair, Yuna thought. They hadn't done anything wrong. And now Paine was going to hurt them. Yuna pulled out her twin pistols. As Paine raised her blade towards Brother, Yuna took aim. A shot was fired, its resonance mixing with Paine's grunt and Brother's yelp.

Paine's sword span horizontally, flying over brother's head before planting itself into the wall. She turned back to Yuna. "What'd you do that for?" Smoke born of friction, still rose from the pistol's mouth, as Paine looked into Yuna's eyes. The silver-haired woman shook her head. "I was only going to hit his head!"

"Sorry, Paine, but where I come from we call that decapitation." Yuna blew some off the gun's fumes.

"With the hilt, Yuna! You really think I want to kill him?" Silence ensued, stating everyone's knowledge of the answer. "Very funny."

"Enough!" Buddy rose a muscular arm, palm open towards Paine. With a thrust of wind, Paine flew back, landing hard besides Yuna's boots. "Surrender, now! Or we'll make you."

"Ha!" Rikku laughed, drawing her thief daggers. "Try us."

The dark skinned man looked at her impatiently. "Shinra," Buddy ordered the fully dressed young boy standing besides him. "Do your thing."

Shinra nodded his sheltered head. He pulled out some sort of remote control and pressed a button. Unexpectedly, Yuna's pistols slipped out of her grasp, floating seemingly unsupported towards Shinra. Rikku jumped up, attempting to recapture her hovering weapons, but she couldn't jump high enough. Paine's sword yanked itself out of the wall and dropped to the wiz kid's feet as did their other weapons.

Brother smirked evilly as he looked at the apparently helpless Yuna. "Now, what are three little girls going to do against 'us'?" He laughed as uncharacteristically as his crimson eyes were. "Yuna, I ask you kindly, take off that white top before I tear it off!"

Yuna felt helpless without her guns but she knew she had other weapons. Her dress spheres. Drat. She had left them in her room before their mission. After taking down Vegnagun, six months ago, it seemed like all other missions were child's play. She hardly needed to sphere change any more. She looked to Rikku, who was biting her lower lip. And then to Paine, who shook her head. Yuna thought they, or at least Paine, had the same idea but bore the same dilemma.

Disgusting slurps, from Brother's lip licking, hindered Yuna's search for a solution. The leader of the Gullwings approached Yuna, in a zombie's walk.

Thoughts scrambled within Yuna's mind before she hurriedly chose one. "RUN!"

For once, Paine hadn't thought twice about it as she joined her two friends stumbling up towards the steps. But that damn steel door blocked them from accessing the elevator. They pounded the barrier with desperate fists but to no avail. Rikku began to scream for help, not realising that they were currently thousands of feet in the air in a concealed prism with no hope for external interference.

"That's right baby, scream." Buddy taunted her. "I like it when you scream." With that, Buddy shot forth a pinkish energy ball towards the girl, which not only hit her back but travelled through her body and fists, inadvertently giving her the power to break the barrier. Yuna and Paine fell over from the sudden lack of support.

Paine stood up and ran towards the elevator before stopping as she realised Yuna wasn't running besides her. She turned back to see Yuna standing still, looking at Rikku. Something was Rikku. But what? Then she saw it. Rikku's eyes had turned a cherry pink. "Yuna, she's been hit, there's nothing we can do but find a bottle of Remedy." But Paine's idea had no effect on the immobile Yuna. Paine was going to have to pull her into the elevator by force. She began to run back for her.

Yuna could do nothing but look on as her seemingly brainless cousin walked towards Buddy. She really wanted to help but Brother was coming up the stairs. He would nab her for sure. That wouldn't help anyone. She knew she had to listen to Paine but she couldn't convince her body to turn its back on Rikku, even for a second.

Buddy puckered his lips as Rikku was but face distance away from him. She stood still. Buddy continued, by sliding a long, slimy tongue along Rikku's face. "You like that?"

Rikku placed her hand on Buddy's built chest. She caressed him. "Yeah, I want you too."

Buddy put his hands around her slim waist, before leaning in to give her a kiss. "Sweet, so sweet." The two passionately began to French kiss. Their tongues smacking against each others lips and faces. Buddy's hands climbed up, towards her upper back. He snapped off her yellow bra, letting it drop in slow motion towards the ground. He looked at the mounts on her chest. "So their pink, my favourite colour."

Rikku panted as Buddy tongue began to flick her mount's sensitive peeks with his tongue.

Gently, Buddy squeezed her cupped breasts. "They may not be as big as Yuna's but I bet they are tastier."

"Oh yes they are," Rikku agreed. "Is that what you like about me most?"

Buddy thought for a second. "No," he said seriously. Suddenly, he lobbed a hand towards Rikku's bare leg. He stroked the back of her thighs all the way down to her knees before yanking her leg up. "It's these brown legs of yours. So slender and sexy. Yuna may have shape but you've got the golden brown tan I crave for." They relentlessly kissed again before he pulled away. "And that yellow thong. I only ever see its straps. Today I wanna see its entirety."

He released Rikku's leg, letting her stand on her own two feet again, before he slipped a finger between her closely packed thighs. Using a finger, he pulled down the thong. Rikku separated her legs, allowing it to drop swiftly to the ground. She kicked it away. "If you want some, come get some."

Buddy certainly didn't need to be told again. He lowered his pyjama pants swiftly. Rikku began to fondle his bare privates with her slender fingers. "Use those pretty, innocent lips of yours." Rikku complied, kneeling down before him at his command.

Loud grunts and moans escaped Buddy's mouth as she pleasured him. "I bet that Berali guy isn't that big," he gasped. "Come up here, baby. I want those lips of yours." He reached down for Rikku and pulled her to her feet by the armpits. She launched her mouth towards him. But he pulled back.

Rikku was confused. "I thought you said you wanted my lips."

"Oh I do," Buddy said. "But not those ones." He reached down and put a hand up her green skirt. His fingers massaged her sacred triangle before he penetrated its entrance with a thick finger. He pulled it out of the moist chamber before sucking it dry. "That's what I'm talking about." He lifted her up by the thighs and dragged her towards the closest walls, their lips smothering each other.

Paine grabbed onto Yuna and dragged her towards the lift. Yuna was horrified and couldn't say anything. Once in the lift, Paine stopped her tired pants. "Don't worry we'll solve it. We'll go the treasure room and find some Remedy for all of them." But the lift wasn't moving down it was moving up. Paine could have sworn that she pressed the down key. "Why are we going up?"

But suddenly a cylinder like beam shot down, revealing Brother in its depths as it had before. "Yuna, you should hear how loud Rikku can really scream."

"Get away from her you bastard!" Paine attempted to punch brother at the back of the head but he quickly turned around and caught her fist, breathing a purple mist in her face. Her eyes turned as crimson as his.

"I'm gonna warm up on you first, before I get you Yuna." He slammed Paine against the wall. Yuna was seated, arms hugging her knees, felling utterly out of body.

"I like it rough," Paine said, biting her teeth tauntingly.

Brother displayed ruthless strength as he ripped Paine's pants, unnaturally zipping them down. He slapped her across the face, turning her body towards the wall. She seemed to enjoy it as she laughed at the pain. "You think it's funny?" Brother slipped his hands up her top and began caressing her breasts, as he stood behind her.

Paine just continued to laugh. "Is that what you call rough?"

Brother then pulled Paine's pants down completely, exposing her flat bottom. He whipped out his weapon from his drawers' and teased Paine, as he rubbed it slowly between her legs.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and Yuna snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She jumped out of the lift, just quick enough to avoid seeing anything she didn't want to. Once out of range of the highest pitched sounds she had 'ever' heard Paine yield, She realised she was in the cabin. She was suppose to be getting Remedy, now why was she here. It must have been Brother's doing. Now what? Then it her. Her dress spheres. She rushed passed the counter less its blue attendee, to climb the steps and get to her bed. But before she could reach it, another cylinder of blue energy dropped down revealing the only thing that could possibly stop her.

Tidus.

"Tidus! But that – that thing I saw that was just a hologram, you're not – really here –"

Tidus stepped closer to her and hushed her with a finger against her lips. "It's me, Yuna. I'm back."

"But – but how – how did –"

"Yuna, it doesn't matter. It's been over two years, I think we'd better celebrate first." He leaned over and hissed something in her ear. All of a sudden, all of Yuna's worries fell away and the only thing she could think about was how happy she was to see him.

Tidus took advantage and leaned over to give her a kiss. Yuna did the unthinkable and pushed Tidus onto her bed. She climbed on top of him and they began to kiss passionately. Tidus reached for Yuna's feathered half skirt and yanked it off her belt, giving way to her finely defined white legs. He pressed on her thighs, clutching their softness with much pleasure. But as his hands wondered up, towards her behind, he came into contact with a very rough surface. "Yuna ... your ... jean shorts," he squeezed between kisses.

But Yuna wasn't concerned she continued to indulge herself into his face. Finally, Tidus pushed her away, as she landed gently on the floor besides the bed. She stood up, annoyed, with her hands across her hips.

"Sorry, baby," he said. "But you change into that dress sphere you were in that other time? Remember when you fell into the hole? And we were by the beautiful waterfall?" Yuna thought for a little bit and quickly realised what he was talking about. It was Brother's favourite dress sphere. It was the Songstress. She reached on the wardrobe and pulled it out. Feathers and other light ornaments evaporated into the air as she completed the transformation.

"Much better." Tidus returned the favour and pushed Yuna onto the bed. He kissed her lips again before, making his way towards her chest region. Yuna's ample breasts popped out as he relieved her of her loose top. He stuffed her left tit into his mouth, sucking onto her nipples like a baby excavating for milk. He sunk his nose between her jugs, smelling her apparently sweet scent as she panted like a craze dog. Finally he backed away from her erect nipples, letting the air cool them a little bit.

But leaving them unattended was the last thing Yuna wanted, as she began to caress them herself. Tidus, ignored that and headed for legs instead. He unstrapped her boots, before kissing his way up her toes, shins and thighs. Then he went back down again and licked away the upward. Upon reaching the skirt he smiled. "Back down there, when I saw you in this short skirt there was only one thing on my mind. I was hoping you reserved yourself for me. But we didn't have enough time back then. But now. You're all mine."

With that, Tidus swiftly lowered his head beneath the dress. Grabbing a mouthful of silky white panties he tore them off. Then he dove back in. He lifted Yuna's upper legs, pressing her inner thighs against his ears. He wanted to savour every ounce of Yuna he could, he loved everything about her. Her softness, her sweetness, her sweat. He licked the drips of sweat on her inner thighs and breathed the pleasant air of her sizzling body.

Then he began to feast on her private parts, licking all over. Yuna panted harder, and pressed his head into her. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. "Yuna, you're super tight. Thanks for waiting for me."

"Misssh Yoona?"

Tidus rose from the chamber of his affection to see the blue barkeep. Thankfully, his eyes were also pink.

"I want to shee Missh Yuna, too. Pleaashhe."

Tidus saw no harm in it and tore off Yuna's short skirt, revealing her to the Barkeep. "Ooo, Missh Yuna hash little brown moustachhhe." Yuna giggled and Tidus smiled.

"Can I join?" The barkeep clapped his hands together. Tidus looked at Yuna.

"Sure," she said. She was happy to know that so many people longed for her. This desire thing brought that out. Suddenly, before she knew it, a blue three inch shaft was in her face. She opened her mouth to ask Barkeep something when it found a home in her mouth.

Barkeep shifted his little member within her mouth, as if brushing her teeth. Within a few seconds, he pulled it out and a stream of a whitish, milky substance sprayed onto her face. "Oh. Missh Yuna. You are sho shexy."

"Yes, she is," Tidus added, as he continued to rub inside Yuna's inner vaginal walls. "But Barkeep, next time, go down her throat."

"You're ... so .. dirty," Yuna panted.

Tidus lifted her off the bed and laid down in her position, placing her sitting on his laps. His member extended a good distance into the air. He didn't want her to put that in her mouth did he? It was way too big, she thought. She started to stroke with a finger, waiting for his instructions.

"Climb on top, like good cowgirl."

"But I've never done this before, Tidus." She looked at it worridly. "It's too big, it'll hurt me."

"Trust me, you'll love it." Tidus turned to his left, to see Barkeep still standing there. "Help her why don't you?"

"Yesshh." He climbed onto the bed and lifted Yuna by the Armpits before she shrugged him off."

"I can do this, Barkeep, it's alright really." Following Tidus' instructions Yuna slightly parted her vaginal lips, above Tidus' huge dickhead. She began to lower it slowly when all of a sudden Tidus thrusted upwards and straight into her. She yelped as he continued to bounce her up and down using only his hip movements. She'd reach quite a distance before her bottom came smacking down onto his thighs.

Barkeep found himself getting excited as he watched her ass wobble as it landed. He climbed onto the bed, behind her when all of a sudden a sphere fell out of Tidus' is pants landing next on the floor as it activated. Upon competition of the transformation, Yuna screamed as the face she was looking at changed into ... Brother's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stick Sickly's first classic, please hit me up with some reviews.

My e-mail's 


End file.
